


We Make Our Own Entertainment

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: “Okay.”“Okay?”“Yes, I will watch your terrible, mind-rotting show with you tonight, on one condition.”“Which is?”“I get to spank you during the commercials.”





	We Make Our Own Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt #1

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, I will watch your terrible, mind-rotting show with you tonight, on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“I get to spank you during the commercials.”

There was a pause as Alex blushed bright red and bit her lip, a sure sign for Maggie that she was turned on by the idea even as it embarrassed her to think about it.

“Wh-what kind of sp…?” She stuttered out the question, trailing off at the end, trying not to say the word, even as her blush deepened and she suddenly was unable to make eye contact with Maggie.

Maggie, for her part, just raised an eyebrow and waited. Alex was shifting in her chair at the dinner table in a way that let Maggie know that certain parts of her were not embarrassed at all, but eager and willing. And she always liked the pretty look on Alex’s face when she worked past her embarrassment to say the word.

It took a minute, but Alex eventually managed to spit out, “what kind of spanking?”

Maggie didn’t even try to repress her smile as she answered, making sure Alex was looking at her as she did, “the kind that involves you, bare bottomed over my lap on the couch, while I _spank_ ,” she gave the word a subtle emphasis just to see Alex squirm, “you with my hand.”

They had played with spanking, among other things, in the bedroom, but they’d never taken it outside that room. Alex had hinted she might like to try other locations, within their apartment, and Maggie decided that tonight was as good as any other to take the hint.

She waited until Alex’s blush subsided and they were able to make eye contact before asking, “Okay?”

Alex nodded. “Okay.”

“Color?”

“Green,” she replied as the blush rose again.

“Then let’s get these dishes done and see about about rotting our brains.”

When the dishes were done and the kitchen cleared, Alex hovered hesitantly near the couch watching Maggie, clearly uncertain what to do next.

Maggie smiled to herself as she pulled up the latest episode of Kara’s, and therefore Alex’s, favorite reality TV show, and set it ready to play from the recording on the DVR.

Then she looked at Alex, standing just out of reach, and crooked her finger at her in a ‘come hither’ gesture.

Alex, ever her good girl, stepped forward slowly.

Maggie had made sure to sit in the middle of the couch, and for a moment, she just looked up at Alex, appreciating the view from where she sat. She saw Alex’s hands clenching and unclenching nervously and gently reached up to hold them soothingly.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s okay. We can snuggle and watch terrible TV without doing anything else.”

Alex paused, thinking, and Maggie stayed silent, letting her.

Then Alex made eye contact with her and said quite firmly, “Green.”

Maggie smiled and drew her closer, lifting her shirt to press a kiss against the soft skin of her belly, before her hands unfastened Alex’s pants and pulled them down over her hips, letting them fall to her ankles.

This was then followed by a moment of stumbling, giggling, and then outright laughter from both of them as the pants tangled with the shoes Maggie had forgotten Alex was still wearing.

In order to get untangled Alex ended up having to sit down on the couch, the both of them laughing as they worked to get first one, then the other shoe off, and Alex leaned back against the cushions to lift both her feet so Maggie could finish sliding the pants off.

The laughter helped though, and Alex was a lot more relaxed, her eyes dancing in mirth as she stood again so Maggie could unsuccessfully attempt to regain her seductive air as she slid Alex’s panties down and off.

Maggie was good with relaxed, even if it temporarily dampened her suave moves. Still, she stopped Alex for a quick kiss as she guided the taller woman down on the couch settling her so her hips were over Maggie’s lap and her legs and torso resting stretched out along the rest of the couch.

“Comfy?”

Alex wiggled and shifted and settled down before answering, “Yup, I’m good.”

“Let me know if that changes.” Maggie said, reaching for the remote and pressing play.

Alex hummed her agreement as the show started, and then was immediately drawn into the drama, despite her half naked positioning.

Maggie, on the other hand...Maggie had a half naked Alex Danvers over her lap and suddenly did not care at all that the show playing on the TV in front of her was mind-rotting junk. She was waiting for the first commercial break.

And in the meantime...she slid her hand over the curve of Alex’s bottom and down the back of one thigh, stopping just above the knee to transfer it to the other thigh and slowly back up to where she began, then back down and over, up the first thigh again.

She placed both hands on Alex’s bottom and began to gently squeeze and massage, her ministrations taking the whole of her attention away from the show, and, she noticed, a large portion of Alex’s as well.

It was almost, almost, disappointing when the first commercial break came, but somehow she managed to rally.

“Color?”

“Green.”

And her hand smacked down onto Alex’s right butt cheek, making Alex jump a little, from surprise more than hurt. The smack had been light, but surprisingly quick, and she’d cupped her hand a little so it had been loud, echoing a bit in the space.

She repeated the smack on the other butt cheek, quickly settling into a rhythm, alternating sides, not more than a light stinginess, but enough for Alex to feel, and start to squirm, just as the commercials ended and the show came back on.

Maggie instantly stopped spanking, smoothing the flat of her hand over the bottom she’d just brought to a very light pink. She focused on rubbing the sting away, with occasional sliding trips down the backs of Alex’s thighs, just so they wouldn’t feel neglected, lying there all lovely and touchable.

Her left hand slid up under Alex’s shirt, rubbing small, soothing circles on her lower back, and she could feel Alex practically melting as she relaxed in the loving touches.

The next commercial break was instantly met with a repetition of the alternating smacks, but with less cupping of the hand and a smidge more intensity. She made sure to get a handful of hard swats right at the lower center of Alex’s bottom where the vibrations from them would travel forward to stimulate a more sensitive area.

Alex responded to this by squirming more, her legs spreading slightly, trying to give Maggie more access. Maggie could smell Alex’s arousal and grinned at the small noise of disappointment Alex made when the show came back and she returned to soothing touches and rubbing.

And she made sure that none of her touches made their way to the exact spot Alex wanted her to touch now.

Her fingers did slide more along Alex’s inner thighs now when her hand slid down the backs of her thighs, but somehow they never slid high enough to touch that one area.

After the third commercial break, where the flurry of smacks took Alex’s bottom from pink to a light red, she was forced to place her left arm firmly across Alex’s lower back, her hand holding Alex’s hip to keep her lover’s squirming from causing her to make too much contact.

Well, too much contact for now.

Alex finally turned her head to look at Maggie pleadingly.

“Please?” She begged so sweetly, so desperately, but Maggie firmly shook her head no.

“Watch your show, baby.”

She nearly laughed at the noise of disappointment that emanated from Alex’s throat at the denial as her head flopped back down on the couch cushion.

But she was kind and slowed her teasing ministrations down just a bit. Enough to keep Alex simmering and squirming, but not so much that she couldn’t watch her show if she focused.

She did notice that Alex wasn’t putting any effort into focusing on the show though.

In a way, the fourth commercial break was a relief to both of them. Maggie’s hand coming down hard on Alex’s bottom gave vent to the building tide of desire they both felt, even as it added to it.

Alex squirmed and cried out from pain and pleasure at the hard blows and Maggie could feel her hand tingling from the repeated strikes, even as she too felt a desire to try to squirm, to ease her own intolerable ache.

They were both breathing hard as the show entered its final, and thankfully shortest, segment.

Maggie ran her palm over Alex’s reddened bottom, grasping a handful of flesh and squeezing tightly just to hear Alex’s sharp intake of breath and the small whine of desire when she released it.

Her hands roamed, sliding over Alex’s lower back and upper thighs. She even leaned to either side so she could run them over Alex’s upper back and the tops of her calves, noticing with interest the slight ticklish jump that occurred as her fingertips lightly skimmed over the hollows at the backs of Alex’s knees.

For the last commercial break, she started with light, crisp smacks all over Alex’s bottom, deliberately inflaming the sting and awakening the flesh.

Then she finished with deep, thuddy, close-fisted thumps right at the lower center of Alex’s bottom, focusing on driving the vibrations as far forward as she could.

When she stopped, she barely had time to start saying, “Alright, you can get up if you want,” before Alex was moving up, standing, and then moving down again to straddle Maggie, pinning her against the couch.

They did eventually make it to the bedroom, but not for a long time.

It was over breakfast the next morning when Alex suddenly frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked at her and the frown melted into a sheepish smile. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell Kara. I promised her I’d watch the show last night, but I can’t remember even half of what happened.”

Maggie grinned at her mischievously. “You could tell her that you tried to watch it, but you were a bit beat.”

She almost managed to dodge the crumpled up napkin when it came flying across the table, following the sound of Alex’s laughter.


End file.
